MK vs SJ: SJ Story
by cjkid123
Summary: After Goku & his friends stop Frieza from blowing up the earth Goku unleashes a powerful Ki blast to destroy him for ever, But when Yami use Dark Hole to banish Frieza he vanishes ,Can the worlds most popular manga heroes stop this new threat rises tho?


Intro

Goku POV

Hey guys!, Goku here . . . . .sorry if I don't sound as excited as usual but just recently my world as well as the others from that Ultimate Jump Stars incident came together once again, not only that but after words Frieza came back to life as well, He decided to try & blow up the planet earth again only because I was on it & he though that by destroying the planet that I cared about so much would make as a good revenge against me after beating him so many times in the past.  
>But unfortunately for him he forgot that since the worlds came together that there were quite a few more heroes then he had expected, In the end though it should have been over but sadly . . . .all it did was start up another threat that would endanger the earth &amp; this time it would take all that we had in order to stop it . . . . . .<p>

We now see the scenery of mountains on a deserted island in the middle of the sea, It was as if the whole island was made of solid rocks & nothing else. But then in the distance there was a light shining in the sky, It got bigger & bigger until it zoomed and crashed right into the biggest mountain there was on the island & blew right past it into the ground causing two loud sonic booms from the impact of the explosion on the island that can be heard miles away. The mountain starts to break diagonally as it topples onto it' self creating another loud boom sound until eventually falling towards the ground & breaking apart. As the dust started to clear from the crash however there was a figure rising from the rubble. As rocks & stones started to separate around the form & started to fall it showed what or more so who it was that had crashed onto the island, And that person was no other than Lord Frieza the emperor of the Planet Trade Organization who now was angry as he stood up stumbling only a little with his body battered & bruised from a battle that he had lost just moments ago.

Frieza: " Hmmmm! . . .Darnit! . . .Darnit All!" He shouted angered at his loss to the heroes of this newly formed earth, Especially from a certain hero who no matter what always seems to get the best of him.

Frieza: " Curse that dumb founded monkey!" He shouts once again until he scenes a high power level coming his way & turns to look at the sky just in time for Goku to appear as he teleport only a few feet above him.

Goku now just looks at Frieza while lowering himself to the ground just a few feet away from him as Frieza is in shock & almost fears what he would do next.

Goku: " It's over Frieza, Just give up & I'll let you walk out of here alive, I don't like to kill unless I really have too & since you deserve death more than anybody you should be lucky that I don't just end you here once & for all." Goku said to him as Frieza starts to let go of the arm he was clutching & starts to give a smile while looking at Goku eye to eye.

Frieza: " Heheheeheheh . . .my my . . . .aren't we in the spirit of giving" He said cockishly as if he had nothing to worry about but Goku still looked at him in disgust. Goku then started to walk towards him slowly taking his time with each step he took with no worry on his face once so ever.

Frieza then looked a bit shocked but only just a bit, Just watching him stroll down towards him as if there was nothing to worry about is what made him even more upset until finally it struck a nerve.

Frieza: " Hhheeerrr! . . . .You dare walk towards me as if I'm nothing! Foolish monkey let me remind you why everyone across this pathetic universe fears the name of FRIEZA!" He shouted towards Goku angerly who still just walked towards him without a worry in the world.

Then Frieza then went from a angry face to a slight smile as he pointed his finger at Goku & lid the tip of it with a blood red dim glimmer of light.

Frieza: " Hhhhhaaa! doge this!" As he shot one beam that flew past light speeds untraceable by the ordinary eye at Goku, Frieza then smiled once again until Goku swatted the beam away from hitting him & it struck another part of the island and continued to walk towards him. At this display Frieza was shocked & angry at the same time.

Frieza: " W . . .wh . . .what!, How can he easily turn down a Death Beam in base form at such close RAAAAAAAANGE!" He then out of desperation continues on with his assault of Death Beams firing one after the other at different points at Goku's body but Goku still deflected them while almost reaching Frieza.

As dozens of Death Beam were diverted to different parts of the island from far away it looked like a big explosion of fireworks where happening all at once. Once Goku was 5ft away however he stopped walking only to look at Frieza as he too changed his face to that of an angry one. Goku started to shake his body full of anger towards Frieza's form until he finally shouted . . .

Goku: " Darnit!, You fool! . . . I can't understand you, I give you chance after chance & all you do is spit it back in my face, This time I won't be so forgiving Frieza, Now you truly deserve what you got coming to you!" Goku shouted in rage at the fact that no matter how many times he & Frieza fought he would always hope that Frieza would one day realize his mistakes & hopefully change his way, Even so far as lecturing to him about it. Unfortunately all the words go through one ear of the evil being & comes out the other. Frieza just simply didn't care as long as he knew he was the strongest & that there were always those weaker than him that he can do whatever he pleased to them from making them a solider in his army, A slave or simply his favorite choice of all . . . .just kill them. But soon that was all put to an end when he first ran into Goku whom right now was angered at & lashed out .

Frieza: " I . . .Don't . . .care. . . " He said quietly but those words caught Goku's attention.

Goku: " What!" Goku said as he just heard what Frieza said & couldn't believe that after all that was said he was still naive.

Frieza: " I SAID I DON'T CARE!, I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU TODAY NOR WILL I EVER AGAIN HAAA!" As Frieza lunges towards Goku with his right hand cocked back he launches it right at Goku's face in which it successfully connect with a rather hard thud sound, The impact was hard enough to make the ground shake around them & at this Frieza just smiled.

Frieza: " Hehehehehe . . . .Hahahahahaha . . .HAHAHAHA!, How dose it feel MONKEY HAHAHA!" Frieza continued to laugh harder & harder until he felt a tight grip on his wrist getting tighter & tighter & even tighter.

Frieza: " Ahh! . . .Wh! . . . Wha! . . WHAT IS THIS!" He yells in pain only to look up into the face of Goku who's face still had Frieza's fist shoved in his cheek but Goku seemed unphased by the punch & just looked at Frieza with anger in his eyes to which Frieza's whole being just froze in fear.

Goku: " You . . . .You! . . .YOU STILL DON'T GET IT DO YOU FRIEZA! ALL THE INNOCENT PEOPLE YOU'VE KILLED OVER THE YEARS, AND THEN YOU COME HERE TO HURT THE REST OF THE PEOPLE ON EARTH WHO CAN'T DEFEND THEMSELVES ALL BECAUSE I BEATED YOU FAIR AND SQUARE, WELL FOR ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO COULD DEFEND THEMSELVES FROM YOU! . . ."

Goku the cocked his left arm back and his whole fist began to surge with ki energy & all Frieza could do was watch in horror.

Goku: " THIS IS END FRIEZA! FOR NOW & EVER!" He then launches his fist deep into Frieza's stomach in which his eyes almost roll to the back of his head, If he was a Super Saiyan then it would have killed him but since he was at base form all it had done was launch Frieza far from where Goku was standing into yet another Boulder size mountain with it immediately crumbling at sudden impact. Goku then proceeds to fly over to the ruble only to doge a beam that shot out fast from the rubble & skined his cheek causing it to bleed by a bit.

Goku: " Ehh . . .darn" He said as his eyes found his new cut.

Frieza then appears out of the rubble but this time in his 100% Full Power form with a smile on his face with some new found confidence.

Frieza: " He . . I almost for got about this form, Had I not started the transformation process when you struck me I might be dead but unfortunately for you I still can fight with what little I have left!"

Goku: " But what difference will that make, You still can't beat me Frieza & inside you know it!" and with that said Frieza then looked at him angered.

Frieza: " We'll see about that monkey!"

?: " Not so fast!" A voice shouted as someone jump from behind him & hand there hand lid up with blue energy, As the energy fist came crashing down Frieza realized it to late as he looked back with one eye and saw it coming down in which it eventually crashed down behind him causing a big explosion along with making at least everything within a mile wide on the ground collapse causing a massive earthquake sending Frieza launching in the air. Then running out of the dust was none other than Sakura Haruno of team 7 & also the medical support to her team & to Konohagakure.

Sakura: " Naruto now!" She screamed as Frieza was still being launched into the air still puzzled at what just hit him.

Frieza: " H . . . .o . . . . .w. . ." Was all he could say until he saw what was coming towards him. And what was coming towards him was indeed Naruto.

Naruto: " All right you big you cold hearted bastard listen up, Cause once I say my name your gonna remember me after this!" And with that said Naruto rushes in soaring towards Frieza & gives him a hard right punch to the face knocking Frieza back.

Naruto: " UZ . . ." He shouts after punching him then out of nowhere 3 more Naruto's appeared underneath Frieza & all give him soccer like launching kicks to his back sending him the air.

Naruto: " ZU! . . .MA! . . . .KI!" Each clone said as they each gave Frieza a kick on his back & now one more Naruto appeared above him with his leg raised high in the air.

Frieza: " Darn!" He said knowing what was going to come as Naruto slammed his leg down on Frieza's stomach area rather hard making Frieza gasp for air.

Naruto: " Naruto Rendan!" He shouted as Frieza was now plummeting violently to the ground.

Naruto: " GOKU!, NOW! . . .GO FOR IT!" He shouted signaling for him to give Frieza the final blow and as Goku ready himself he then started to power up.

Goku: ' Alright then, Final blow Kaioken x10!" He shouted as his aura turned red all around him as his ki started to flare violently, He then without a trace vanished with his speed from where he was to reappearing from underneath Frieza kicking him up once again high into the air, Then reappearing from a diagonal angle and shoots towards Frieza with two fists out & successfully strike's Frieza's back & as Frieza fall down Goku finally reappears underneath Frieza with a massive punch to his chest cavity.

Goku: " Kaioken Finish!" He shouts after preforming the technique

Still a bit conscious Frieza gives out a small yelp as if he only has a little time left. Goku hears this then tosses Frieza further away from him to the ground in which Frieza lands not moving at all at this point.

Naruto: " Yeah!, Not that's what I call a Bad Guy Beat down, Believe it!" Naruto said rasing his fist in the air with a big smile across his face, Only to receive a hit on the back of his head by Sakura in which he immediately started clutching the area where he had gotten hit.

Naruto: " Ouch what you do that for!" He yelled to only have her yell back at him.

Sakura: " Quite you numbskull this isn't the time to be yelling cause he's still alive but just barley!"

Goku: " She's right & from what I'm sensing he's not going to be alone very soon"

Confused at what Goku had said both Naruto & Sakura had stared at him with questioning faces wondering what he was talking about.

Naruto: " Huh? . . .what are you talking about Goku, I don't see anything . . ."

Sakura: " You don't have to see something to sense it idiot, I . . .can . . .feel . . .his . . .chakara, It's Incredible!"

Sakura said with wide eyes sensing what Goku was & finally started to realize what Goku was talking about until unexpectedly Frieza spoke.

Frieza: " Heheheheh hehehe" He started to chuckle as all 3 diverted there attention to him.

Frieza: " You fools . . . even now . . you have no chance . . .hehehe . . once my comrade Cell arrives you bafoons are finshed . . .heheh" He said smiling as Cell finally came into view in the sky, He was indeed flying towards were they currently were on the island with a smile on his face.

Cell: " Hmph . . ." Is all he simply said while almost arriving. Goku now notice's the severity of the danger he puts his new friends Naruto & Sakura in as he knows that they are in no type of way a match for Cell & if it comes down to a fight they will only get in his way from trying to protect them.

Goku: " Ohh no . . . .a' He then turn to the two ninjas.

Goku: " Listen to me you guys have to get out of here now before it's to late for you two!"

But then Cell had already landed next to the battered Frieza who just stood there staring at Goku whom then looked back at him fiercely.

Goku: " What do you want Cell!" He asked

Cell: " Hehehehe . . .ohh you'll find out soon enough Goku, You just wait" He said with a wide smile as Naruto & Sakura also looked at what could be there new found opponent.

Frieza: " C . . .Ce . . .Cell!" Frieza pleaded as he struggled to straighten himself up from the floor but just ended up falling down again at which Cell looked down on him with a serious face.

Cell: " Hmm . . well Frieza it seems that you gotten your self into quite the predicament now haven't you hmm . ." Cell asked as Frieza just cracked a small smile.

Cell: " Well I suppose I can help out a bit now that your finally out of commission then" As Cell says this Frieza then reaches his hand up for Cell to grab so he can help him up. But then suddenly to everyone's surprise & even Goku's Cell stomps down on Frieza'a hand straight to the ground creating a min crater around his foot.

Frieza: " AHHHHHH!, WHAT . . . . . IS . . . THIS!" Frieza cried in anger & pain demanding Cell to explain him self for his actions but Goku, Naruto & Sakura were in a state of awe as to what they just witnessed.

Cell: " Foolish Frieza!, Once know as one of the most fearsome fighter in the know universe yet now your nothing but a squeamish bug underneath my foot, This display was inevitable was bound to happen to either of us one way or another, Fortunately I was always one step ahead of you in this department hehehehe" He chuckled while rubbing his foot down hard on Frieza's hand making him scream even more.

Frieza: " AHHH! CURSE YOU CELL!' He yelled with all he had in which Cell only saw as entertainment for him.

Cell then turned to Goku and spoke . . .

Cell: " Well Goku I suppose you can finally finish off this pathetic excuse of an Emperor, That way afterwords me & you can finally have our little showdown & settle things once & for all, And who know perhaps your two little friends there can join if they feel they can keep up heheheheh" Cell laugh just at the though alone & proceeded to Kick Frieza in the air sky high but then just as he did Frieza's hand started to glow a dark black energy with blood red electricity running across it.

Goku: " Huh? . . .how is he still able to keep fighting after all of that!" He asked frustrated with how long Frieza has been lasting against all the assaults that have been delt to him already that it was incredible that he was even still even alive. But Sakura & Naruto could already sense the power building within it and could already tell that if it hits the island that everything would be destroyed & nothing will survive.

Naruto: " Goku, That ball! It's . . .it's" Speechless as to what he was seeing the ball grew bigger & bigger until it was at least a basketball size & sat on top of Frieza's index finger.

Sakura: " It's going to destroy everything if that thing hits us!" She says also in shock of the display of power that Frieza was putting on even in his weaken state.

Goku: " Darnit!" Goku says loudly but this catches the attention of Cell.

Cell: " What's the matter Goku, To weak to deflect a stupid ball of energy! Pfff . . it would seem I have to do everything around here" Said Cell as he placed his palm in the air in front of Frieza as he waited for Frieza to launch the ball.

Frieza: " Take . . .THIS!" As he then launched the ball of energy towards them all Cell did was smile.

Cell: " Very well, I would be glad to . . ." Until . .

?: " Getsua Tensho!" Suddenly a great flash of spiritual ki lashed out from nowhere and struck the ball away from the group of heroes & Cell and drove it to the other side of the island causing a big explosion.

Cell: " What, Who dares interrupt me during my attack!" He looks up to see a big Green dragon with a person with spiky yellow & red hair on top of it with what looked like a sharp shield to him mounted on his wrist.  
>He also saw another person descending from the dragon caring a humongous sword with him landing in mid air basically standing on it looking towards him then Frieza.<p>

Ichigo: " Sorry . . didn't think he only belong to you, I just wanna end this guy for all the crap he's done & I'm not the one to set a goal & not complete it!"

Yami: " Indeed, His evil is a great one that even rivals my Millennium Puzzle dark energy . . but he must be stop regardless, Return to me Curse Of Dragon" Yami says after landing onto the ground drawing the card back from his duel disk to his deck. He then peers over at Cell who then lowers his palm since the attack was deflected meaning there was no need for him to waste energy.

Yami: " I did not think you would be here to aid us in the battle with this monster Cell, And although we met briefly before I still feel the need to watch my rear around you"

Ichigo: " Your not the only one" He said whie getting in his stance drawing out his Zanpakuto. Cell just smiled as Goku started to explain.

Goku: " Listen Guys . .I don't know what Cell is planning but for now he's on our side got it" He say reassuring them.

Cell: " Enough chatting Goku, If your going to do something then do it already before you lose that opportunity again" Shocked at Cell's encouraging words Goku focuses on Frieza once again.

Goku: " Right, Here it goes!" He then raises his left hand up high in the air & starts to gather ki energy above it in which at first starts to glow blue but then very quickly into gold & as Goku cocked his hand with the energy back he says his last words to Frieza.

Goku: " THIS IS THE END FRIEZA!"

Frieza: " NEVER!" He shouts

Then Goku launches the ki energy blast towards Frieza's chest sending him soaring into the sky & having him scream in pain.

Cell: " Hmm is that all . . . a ball of energy Goku, Tell me you don't seriously think a pathetic effort like that will actually kill him now do you!' Cell with a bit of angry in his voice at what he saw a wasted opportunity.

Yami: " Not to worry, That is where I come into play. . ." Yami said with confidence as Goku & the rest looked at him even Cell.

Goku: " Huh . . .your . .gonna do something?"

Sakura: " But what could you possible do now?"

Cell: " I have to agree with the child, I would like you to amuse me with so much as an attempt, What will you do throw your cards at him?" Cell said tauntingly while Ichigo cut in.

Ichigo: " What ever it is do it now before it's too late again dammit!"

Yami: " Right, This move . . .Cell . . .is what I had in mind, The magic card Dark Hole!, Once it is activated I can absorb what ever I want & destroy everything on the battle field!"

Cell: " So you intend to destroy us to!, I must say you are very clever you know that!"

Yami: " Not to worry, The full effects will only work if the Dark Hole has been in play for a period of time, Which is why I'll summon it directly behind Frieza so that only he may be destroyed, Now Dark Hole . . absorb & obliterate the being known as Frieza!" Yami shouted but then felt a hand on his shoulder.

Goku: " Wait! . . . I'm not so sure about this!" But it was to late, As the Dark Hole open behind Frieza he was stuck in the center of the portal but as the ki energy ball that Goku hit his chest with finally exploded it cause a destabilization with the Dark Hole it self.

Suddenlt before everyone's eyes the ki energy the formed into a bright yellow aura that started to surround the dark hole & started to tear open into Frieza's chest in which he finally sub came to the pain & screamed in agony.

Frieza: " AHHHH!, WHAT HAVE YOU FOOLS DONE!" He screamed as all they can do is look on.

Goku: " Yami, What's happening with the Dark Hole? And . . . .Frieza"

Yami: " My guess is that when Frieza made contact with the Dark Hole & when at the exact same moment the energy shot you launched at his exploded it caused a imbalance within the Dark Hole, That would be my best choice for an answer for even as long as I have been around even I have not seen anything like this before"  
>Yami explained but then as everyone watched they saw another figure join Frieza in the portal in the exact same position as well.<p>

Cell: " Wait a minute, What is that with him!"

Ichigo: " Your asking me ..."

Sakura: " What . . .who in the world is that?"

Naruto: " That doesn't look like it's a good thing guys!"

Yami: " Indeed . . .but what is that with him?"

Goku: " Even . . .I don't know what it is . . .it wasn't there before . . .right?" Goku asked as what everyone saw for a brief moment was on image in the same place as Frieza except he was a little taller & bigger, Had a skeleton like mask with metal shoulder plates with spikes coming out of them as well as his wrist & shins.

He also had a red cape as well.

Frieza: " NO!"

Then the Dark Hole finally explodes sending a shock wave of power every where through the island signifying Frieza's defeat. As the blood dried & the dust settled everyone gather around to survey the damage & to discuss what the just saw.

Naruto: " Okay look first off what the heck was that all about, I mean where the heck did that other guy come from?"

Yami: " I wish I had the answers my friends but as I have stated before I had never experience this with the Dark Hole before"

Then once after the shock wave was finally over Yugi's duel disk started to spark & then dematerialize his Dark Hole magic card & was never to be seen again.

Yami:" What . . .What is the meaning of this?" Yami asked as he was in shock as his card just vanish out of thin air.

Ichigo: " Well things just keep getting better & better huh?"

Sakura: " Look, All I know is that in the end we did what we came to do & we defeated Frieza, I can live with that"

Cell: " Foolish child, Frieza was not destroyed, It just seemed to easy to be done in that fashion none the less. What was that other bring with him is what I truly wish to know" Cell said eagerly waiting for an answer.

Goku: " Look Sakura is right, For now Frieza's gone which means we have enough time to figure it out while not worrying about anything else happening to distract us." Goku said with relief . .that was until Cell stepped forward.

Cell: " Oh really, Did you forget what I had said earlier Goku, Once you were finish with Frieza then it would be me & you, or if you prefer you can use all of your allies here in order to make it fair if you would like heheheheh!" Cell said getting into a fighting stance.

Goku then just looks at Cell still with seriousness.

Goku: " This isn't the time for that Cell!, Are you really that anxious to fight after everything that just happened!" Goku yelled at him trying to reason with him but even he knew that people like Cell couldn't be reasoned with.

Ichigo: " Forget it, It doesn't look like he cares what we have to say!" He said fixing his Zanpakuto towards Cell preparing for anything.

Naruto: " Gee don't we ever get a break!" Naruto yells annoyed fixing a kunai towards Cell as well.

Cell: " Smart boys!" Cell then charges up as golden ki stares flaring around him with electrical power surging around him.

Cell: " Now where to start picking, Hmm perhaps that girl can be the first to go since you won't make a difference heheh"

Sakura: " Darn!" Sakura said while getting into a defensive stance.

Naruto: " DON'T YOU DARE!" He yelled moving in front of her as Cell chuckled, But suddenly then Cell stopped charging up & his eyes widen.

Cell: " Ahh . . .Ahh!" He then suddenly fell forward face first and completely out cold, This puzzled Goku & the others until the saw who was behind him, It was Jotaro Kujo.

Yami: " Amazing, How was it that you . ." Yami began to ask but was cut off.

Jotaro: " Let's just say a 5 second time stop along with more that 1,000 diamond shattering punches to the head for each second will do more to just leave you in pain" Jotaro said as he sighed while looking at Cell's unconscious body & then to the others.

Jotaro: " You guys looked like you been through alot, Especially you Goku . . pretty banged up I see" He says while looking towards Goku's direction.

Goku: " Yeah well . . .you could kinda say that heheheh" He says scratching the back of his head.

Sakura: " Well now what do we do to him? I mean do we just leave him here" She asked not knowing what to do with a being this powerful left to there disposal.

IchigO: " I think leaving him here just to regain consciousness is a little stupid don't you think?" Ichigo ask as if she really though that was an option.

Sakura: "Opps, I suppose your right, My bad" She said calmly but her Inner self was not so forgiving.

Inner Sakura: " Well gee who the hell dose that guy think he is telling me what's stupid & what's not!" She said with an enraged temper.

Jotaro: " Well I think the obvious place is to take this guy back to where he belongs if you ask me" He said as he now looked at Goku.

Jotaro: ' Before our earths became one after that Ultimate Stars incident this guy was dead right?" He asked Goku

Goku: " Yeah he was so . . . .Oh wait I know what your saying!" He said realizing what he was trying to say.

Goku: " Before Cell was brought back to life cause of that Ultimate thingy he was in Hell where he was trapped, Now I know all I need to do is bring him back, Alright then" Goku said as he went & proceeded to place Cell over his shoulder and looked back at his friends.

Goku: " Alright guys I'll be leaving you guys for now, But until I get back we need to help the people that were hurt by Frieza in any possible way we can alright" Goku said looking back at them.

Ichigo: " Orihime already started to heal a few people when me & Yugi left but will do what we can" Ichigo assured him to which Goku nodded.

Goku: " Right then, Alright I'm off now . . .HERE WE GO!" Goku shouted as he place two finger to his forehead & used Instant Transmission & he along with Cell vanished.

Naruto: " Well I guess we should get started!" He shouted in excietment

Yami: " Right, Jotaro do need . . " Yami started to say but then found no Jotaro in sight.

Ichigo: " Well he sure was in a hurry"

Naruto: " Pss hey Sakura?" Naruto whispered

Sakura: " Yeah?"

Naruto: " Hey is it just me or dose Jotaro remind you of Shikamaru a bit?" Naruto said

Sakura: " Hmm . . now that you mention it, Kinda does doesn't he?" She started to say until Yami interrupted.

Yami: " Excuse me but do you two need a ride, We can ride on Curse Of Dragon back to the main lands." Yami said as Naruto's eyes lid up with excitement.

Naruto: " We get to ride a dragon, HECK YEAH!" He shouted.

Sakura: " Well doesn't look like there is any alternative so ditto" She said smiling.

Ichigo: " Alright lets just go already, Those people need all the help they can get"

Everyone Else: " RIGHT!"

And as they left to help out the citizens of there world everything was brought back to normal after a while . . .or at least that's what they though.

* * *

><p>Well this is the Intro for Shonen Jump side of things so hope you guys enjoy it, Next Chap should be coming soon so until then have a good one!<p> 


End file.
